


Belly!

by inbarati



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbarati/pseuds/inbarati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for sheafrotherdon's bellyfest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belly!

There was something about Rodney's physical presence that always managed to distract John. Oh, he tried not to let it show, but part of his mind always chanted Rodney, Rodney, Rodney, on and endless loop whenever the man was in touching distance. Rodney's in touching distance a lot. In the mess, he slides past John, his belly pressing against John's hip for just a second, as he reaches past for a second bowl of blue jello. It's a soft warmth against him for a minute, and it stays with him all day.

"You seem happy, Sir," Cadman says as they do inventory that night. "Glowing, almost." She grins cheekily.

"I'm not giving you any shit about Carson, and you should remember that before you speak another word."

Cadman makes a lip-zipping motion and gives a jaunty salute as she leaves with the requisition list.

An hour later, the voice in his head is chanting belly, belly, belly as he plays chess with Rodney, which is new and distracting, leading him to lose all three games. "Are you even trying?" Rodney grumps at him. "You're usually more of a challenge, and hence, more fun, than this. Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing." John says. "Can I touch your belly?" And immediately presses his forehead into the table. "I did not just say that."

Rodney snorts. "You did so. The question is, why?"

"I plead the fifth. I have to go, uh, die of embarrassment or something. I'll talk to you in a few years." John tries to slink toward the door, but Rodney stands between him and it.

"If you think you're going anywhere before you've explained yourself, you're dumber than you look." Rodney crosses his arms, making his belly even more pronounced, and John can't tear his eyes away.

His hands move on their own, pressing against the little round bump below Rodney's navel. He makes a small, pleased sound. He circles Rodney's navel between outstretched thumbs and forefingers.

"John?" Rodney sounds a little breathless, and John grins, looking up. "What are you doing?"

"Touching you."

"That's... interesting?" Rodney is a step away from hyperventilating.

"Hrmmm..." John replies, falling to his knees and nuzzling between his hands.

"Sweet Jesus," and Rodney just has to lean back against the wall, as John pushes his shirt up. "I didn't know you- I didn't think-"

John's answer is muffled against Rodney's stomach, his lips and tongue mapping out the contours of a few inches of flesh over and over.

"God, John, please." Rodney's fingers find their way to John's hair and card desperately through it.

John makes and affirmative noise and his hands drift down to Rodney's zipper, flicking open the button with an ease that makes Rodney gasp. Rodney's BDUs and boxers fall to the ground with a shushing sound that Rodney feels in his skin. The trembling that sets off is only intensified when John mouths the crease of his thigh. He's making snuffling noises, which absolutely should not be hot but so are. Rodney's so turned on his cock is dripping, and it gets on the side of John's face, but John just turns his head and wraps his lips around the head of Rodney's cock and sucks. Rodney's knees buckle, and John's hands wrap around his hips to hold him up.

John sucks with a single-minded intensity that wrings a great deal of noise from Rodney, moans and half-formed pleas, almost entirely unintelligible. Rodney whites out when he comes, and when he comes to, he's lying on the floor, with John beside him. John's hand is whipping back and forth on his dick, and Rodney can barely move, but he reaches over and cradles John's balls, squeezing gently.

John comes for what seems like a long time, and lies panting beside Rodney, staring at the ceiling. He rolls toward Rodney and his hand curves gently over the roundness of Rodney's belly again.

"We are so talking about this," Rodney says, then takes a breath. "Later. Help me up. My back won't stand the floor for long."

John stands after Rodney's lay back down, looking uncertain, and eyeing the door.

"Don't you even think of leaving. Get down here." Rodney scoots slightly to make room, and John lies down. Rodney takes John's hand and presses it to his belly, leaving his big warm hand on top.

They're asleep in seconds.


End file.
